The Contractor will conduct investigations pertaining to experimental induction of oral facial malformations in fetal rhesus monkeys; documentation of metabolism of administered drugs in pregnant animals and their detuses; and chromosomal evalution of pregnant animals and products of conception, following drug administration. He will establish a breeding colony of rhesus monkeys sufficient to provide 15 pregnancies; establish the menstrual cycles of the females and conduct a breeding program to insure a minimum of 15 timed pregnancies; administer specified compounds to the pregnant animals at various stages of gestation; and monitor effects of drug administration in both pregnant animals and their progeny.